dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
S.K.I.D.
'Personality' -Buggy due to experimental AI subroutines -Behavior Patterns set to default mode, meaning while being polite it will still call organic beings "Meatbags" or "Sacks of Water". -Habbits include but are not limited to observing all facites of human behavior, whether that be from his enemies or allies. History Project S.K.I.D(Speedforce Kinetic Incursion Device) was the brain child of renowned Professor Carson Crnich. His goal was to create a device that was capable of tapping into the power of the Speedforce in order to create a power source that would accelerate humanity into a new age. S.K.I.D.'s origins began during one of Professor Crnich's early experiments into energy distortions caused by slamming particles together in a Particle Accelerator. In this project the research team managed to get their hands on limited samples of Nth Metal and Prometheum. One of each molecule was placed into a chamber, and slammed into eachother as max speed the machine was able to produce. From it a bolt lightning shot out and struck three nearby workers. After careful analysis it was finally determined by lingering energy patterns that this bolt was caused by a tear between our reality and the Speedforce to open. After reseting and reinforcing the lab the experiment was attempted once more, with no results. However the Government approached Professor Crnich with a proposal to continue his research, only on their payrole. In the summer of 2104 he accepted their proposal and began his research into the Speedforce. In 2107, Crnich and his team successfully created a breach between our world and the Speedforce. A single volunteer dressed in protective clothing was sent in. However as soon as the volunteer crossed the threshold all signals from the suits rig were lost and before the breached sealed there was a flash of red that streaked through the lab, killing twelve people. Crnich claims that it slowed down long enough to take on a vague humanoid appearance, however these claims are unsubstantiated. Due to this incident the Government ordered the team to no longer create such breaches, and to never send anyone else into the Speedforce. However, they were permitted to continue their research into harnessing the energies of the Speedforce. In 2109, the team of Project S.K.I.D. was successfully able to capture and retain Speedforce energy within a composite crystalline latices laced with Nth metal. Shortly after it was discovered that the energy could flow into a living being, giving them temporary Speedster abilities. However, continuous exposure revealed several side effects including Hypoglycemia, rapid onset Parkinson's Disease, Osteoporosis, and withdraws from Speedforce energies. However those who use such abilities in such a manner for a short time show no ill effects. So long as someone spaces out their use of Speed-force energy by at least 48 hours, in order to allow their body to recover, they should be able to use it once more. This proved an ineffective solution for military use. Project S.K.I.D. redirected priority from human enhancement to Cybernetic augmentation. In 2112, after three years of testing the team of Project S.K.I.D. had successfully created a prototype utilizing a mix of Nth Metal and Promethium to create a friction resistant material capable of holding its molecular structure at intense speeds without warping or melting. Combining this material with a capacitor created from the same material developed in 2109, the team created an artificial body capable of moving and simulating the abilities of a Speedster. A state of the art Artificial Intelligence was created with the capability of learning, and adjusting its own variables when moving through the Speed-force. At the time the team installed a basic military style personality subroutine until such time as a more suitable AI could be developed. In order to ensure the safety of the prototype, given that the capacitor in theory could absorb limitless amounts of energy, several stages of safety have been uploaded into the AI programing. Green Stage includes any speed ranging from a normal walk up to Mach 6.70. Yellow stage, which is Battle Condition, ranges from Mach 6.71 up to Mach 13.2. Red Stage, for use only in times of survival, ranges from Mach 13.3 to Mach 26.4. There is a stage beyond this simply known as "Dark Line". This is a stage where the Speedforce becomes truly unpredictable, and it is unknown what would happen at this stage. It is within the units programing to avoid this stage at all cost, however given the units ability to learn it may be possible for it to bypass this law. However given the nature of Dark Line, its self preservation protocol should keep it grounded well below Dark line. While the S.K.I.D. unit was being transferred to a military base for testing, forces loyal to K.R.E.E.D. conducted a two prong assault on the S.K.I.D. labs and upon the caravan carrying the prototype. Their goal was the prototype machine, and the man who invented it. In order to prevent his research from falling into the hands of K.R.E.E.D., Professor Crnich released a virus into the bases systems that targeted all files related to the program and deleted them from all records. To prevent himself, or anyone else, from being captured he initiated the based self destruct protocol. Before the bases destruction, Professor Crnich sent the activation order for the Prototype, which put it immediately into a Combat oriented mode. S.K.I.D. detected hostiles and immediately began defending itself, utilizing the powers of the Speedforce with deadly accuracy. However Skid's personality was not complete and it did not form any true loyalties prior to activation. So now Skid's mind is his own, as is its choice of allies. Political Information Skid does not have any specific favor in regards to politics. Only for getting the job done and expanding its knowledge. Skills/Abilities Fighting Style: Depends on what programs have been uploaded into its neural matrix, or what it learns from observation. Powers: *'Superhuman Speed': Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Speed Force user's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. They are able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. *'Superhuman Agility': Speed Force user's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. This allows them to easily maneuver when moving at superhuman speeds. *'Accelerated Healing/Regeneration': Speed Force conduits are able to recover from injuries far faster than any human. Any wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Aerokinesis': By running in a circle at a certain speed, Speed Force users are able to create a vortexes with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. They can also create powerful gusts of wind by rotating their arms at super-speed. *'Electrokinesis': Speed Force conduits bodies generate Speed Force energy that manifests itself as electricity. This Speed Force lightning varies in color from yellow, red, blue, and white. The lightning's properties are either identical or very similar to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals and can shock people on contact. *'Enhanced Mental Process': Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. *'Enhanced Senses': Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. *'Intangibility': By accelerating their molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Speed Force users can make their body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. **'Phasing': Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. It may even be possible for a Speedster to remain stationary, but vibrate at such a rate they are invisible to all that look at them. *'Speed Force Aura': People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **'Superhuman Durability': Due to their body being surrounded by a protective "Speed Force aura", Speed Force user's durability is heightened to immense levels. It protects them from injury from high speed impacts such as punches they delivers and receive from opponents. *Electro-Blast: Some users of the Speed Force are capable of projecting bolts of lightning from their hands, as well as forcefully discharging a large bursts of lightning from their bodies. *'Infinite Mass Punch': By moving faster than the Speed of light, Speed Force conduits have the potential to focus their extreme force into one massive punch; when used, this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. *'Sharing the Force': Certain Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. (Note, i took the information in regards to powers and abilities from the Wiki Page specifically about Speed Force abilities. This list is subject to change by its respective owner, or by the room Admin.) Admin Bill of Approval